With the proliferation of computing devices, it is becoming more common for users to view content across many different types of devices. For example, a user may begin consuming content, such as an image or video on her mobile device. However, at some point she may want to consume the content on a device having a different form factor, such as a laptop or television. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present technology have been contemplated.